Black Flame
by Silk Fire
Summary: Not your classic LJ fic. It has an actual plot. Hooray. Big mystery and a loverly little twist on Lily's character


Disclaimer: I own all of the Harry Potter characters.. except for the ones in all of the books and the ones that jk rowling made up and wrote about and I guess just about all of the characters in here. And I don't own any of the songs in here.  
  
(A/N) Hey people this is an L/J story but not the classic love/hate thing. Those things bug me shitless. I've got a lot of evanescenes in here and we are also assuming that this takes place now and not in the 70's or whatever year lily and james lived in. And even though the title is the name of Lily's band it also has another meaning later in the story. Now, on to the story. Enjoy.  
  
Black Flame  
  
Chapter one  
  
"One, two. One two three four"  
  
"Perfect by nature Icons of self indulgence Just what we all need More lies about our world that  
  
Never was and never will be Have you no shame don't you see me You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Look here she comes now Bow down and stare in wonder Oh how we love you No flaws when you're pretending  
  
But now I know she Never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
Without the mask where will you hide Can't find yourself lost in your lie I know the truth now I know who you are And I don't love you anymore  
  
It never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
It never was and never will be You're not real and you can't save me Somehow now you're everybody's fool"  
  
"Damn I missed that final chord," Lily fumed. Lily Evans was the lead guitarist in Black Flame. She and her friends Amy, Josh, and Ben had started the band in their fourth year at Hogwarts. They were the best rock band the wizarding world had seen in a long time. And they were only in their sixth year.  
  
It had all started when Lily and Amy had received their letters of acceptance to Hogwarts. Amy was from a pureblood family and because they had been best friends since birth Lily knew all of Amy's secrets. So naturally when they received their letters Lily knew exactly what was going on.  
  
Lily and Amy were beautiful beyond imagination. But they didn't care. They weren't the boy crazy, ditzy, shopoholics that most girls end up being. They were very independent. They did what they wanted when they wanted and they never let anyone or thing stand in their way.  
  
Amy Taylor was the lead singer in the band. She was the kind of girl who invented her own styles. She was currently into plaid skirts, chains, black lipstick, and any kind of shirt with some smart ass remark on it like one by one the penguins are stealing my sanity or men are like chocolate, the richer the better. She had a tattoo of a dragonfly on her upper left shoulder and short spiky black hair.  
  
Lily had blond and black hair in front that came a little below her cheek bones and in the back she had patches of dark brown, light brown, deep red, and blue hair that was about an inch long which she spiked outwards. She wore heavy black eye liner, baggy black pants with chains and small multi color strips of cloth hanging off and home made tank tops with Black Flame scrawled on them. Lily had had her ears pierced several times and she had a small silver stud on her nose.  
  
Josh was Amy's twin brother. He was an extreme daredevil. He loved to take it to the extreme and live life to it's fullest. Josh was always doing crazy things like skydiving off of his broom or bungee jumping over the lake. Which was why he was always in detention and the occasional suspension but that didn't phase him.  
  
The final member of the band was Ben Kily. He played drums. Ben was the sweetest person you could ever meet. His parents had been killed when he was in second year but he was strong and he always fought back and he never let anyone get the better of him. Ben was also the sneakiest in the group. He could get away with anything without any one having any idea he was up to something. And thanks to his muggle technology that he magiced to work better and on Hogwarts grounds, he also knew everything that went on in the school.  
  
"Other than that it sounded good," said Ben.  
  
"Ya but let's run it one more time just to be sure we've got it down," Amy replied.  
  
After rehearsals everyone packed up the room of requirement. Ben and Josh had discovered it one night in 4th year while they were sneaking around looking for a place to practice. The teachers wouldn't let them rehearse anywhere in the castle so they had to do it secretly. Every other day they went up there immediately after classes and practiced for two hours.  
  
As they were leaving the room Josh ran up to walk beside Lily.  
  
"Hey lils, I'm goin parachuting on Sunday. Wanna come?"  
  
"You mean tomorrow?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Where from?"  
  
He started grinning, "the Astronomy tower."  
  
The Astronomy tower was the highest point at Hogwarts. It stood fifty stories above the ground at the very least.  
  
"Oh sweet. Count me in."  
  
"How bout you Ben? In or out?"  
  
"Sorry man. I've got a date with Ash."  
  
Ash, short for Ashley, was Ben's new girlfriend. She had transferred in from Beauxbatons at the beginning of last year.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"I'm working on a new song"  
  
"Well I guess it's just you and me now lils."  
  
"Damn," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh come on. You know you love me."  
  
"You just keep on believing that."  
  
Josh smiled "I mean ya know I'm just so irresistible."  
  
"Kiss my ass Josh," said Lily.  
  
"Gladly," he replied.  
  
"Perv," said Amy.  
  
They all broke down laughing.  
  
"Who's up there?" said a cold voice.  
  
Oh shit thought Lily. It's Filch.  
  
They had ditched some presentation introducing all sixth years to the expectations and new curriculum so that they could practice. All students were required to attend. They had all assumed Filch would be there supervising. Now they were dead meat.  
  
"Guys," Ben whispered.  
  
"There's a passageway about ten yards from here. It's behind the suit of armor that's holding up the ax. All you have to do is lift up the ax about two inches and then a door opens behind him." He said this while walking slowly backwards towards the ax man.  
  
"Just be careful because..  
  
*crash*  
  
..the armor isn't stable"  
  
"Oh shit. Let's get out of here," said Amy as the door swung open.  
  
They all ran in and shut the door.  
  
"So where does this place lead Ben?" asked Josh as he was lighting his wand.  
  
"Well it branches out into several different parts of the castle but right now the dungeons are our best bet so we'll have to make a brake for Gryffindor Tower from there. Hopefully that suit of armor will keep Filch busy for awhile."  
  
They all walked in silence for awhile following Josh's lead when they heard a loud scream from somewhere in front of them.  
  
"What the hell was that?" said Lily shakily.  
  
"Sounds like someone else decided to miss the presentation."  
  
"Shut up Josh," hissed Amy.  
  
"NO! Please stop! Let me g-"  
  
The voice was suddenly cut off.  
  
"Oh my god," breathed Lily.  
  
"I vote we get away from here as fast as we possibly can," said Josh.  
  
Suddenly a light appeared at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Someone's coming," Ben hissed.  
  
"Let's move," said Amy while starting to jog away.  
  
"Filch is at the other end" whined Josh.  
  
"Would you rather wait and find out what that is?" Ben said, breaking into a run.  
  
"Point taken" replied Josh.  
  
When they reached the doorway leading to the suit of armor they paused to listen for Filch.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Ok let's split up and head for Gryffindor Tower. Filch can't get us all if he spots us that way. Meet up in the common room ASAP." Said Ben.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night they sat around the fireplace talking. They had made it out alive but Filch had spotted Josh and given him a detention. Luckily he was used to that kind of thing so he didn't really mind.  
  
"So what the hell could possibly be down in those dungeons," asked Amy.  
  
"I have no idea. I've been down there several times and never run across anyone. No one ever goes down there. No reason too. Something's up," said Ben while staring at the fire.  
  
Suddenly the Marauders burst into the common room laughing. They stopped when they saw the group sitting around the fireplace.  
  
"Wait. You guys weren't at the presentation were you?" asked Sirius Black quizzically.  
  
"Shut up Black. Were trying to concentrate," said Lily.  
  
Sirius Black was, next to James Potter, the most sought after guy in Hogwarts. He played beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had a charming smile and elegant black hair that completed his look. And he had a habit of being an extreme pain in the ass around people he didn't like.  
  
James Potter was a chaser. He had warm chocolate brown eyes and a disarming smile that made you go week at the knees. And he seemed to have an obsession with slutty whores. That pretty much summed him up.  
  
Remus Lupin, the third member of their little gang, was extremely sweet. Which made everyone like him the instant they met him. Of coarse, he made Amy and Lily sick with all of his politeness.  
  
And then there was Peter. No one really paid attention to him because he was really quiet and not even there half the time.  
  
"Mmm Evans. Looking good this year," said Sirius.  
  
"Not to bad yourself there Taylor," added James  
  
Remus started to laugh.  
  
Lily stood up and slapped Sirius.  
  
Following Lily's example Amy got up and at the same time slapped James.  
  
And almost as an after thought Josh stood up acting like some preppy valley girl and slapped Remus.  
  
They all broke down laughing as the three boys walked away scowling.  
  
As Lily smirked at Sirius the voice in the dungeon came floating back to her head.  
  
(A/N) Hello everyone. Hope you liked it. I love you all for reading and I'll love you all even more than the most if you would review. Much love and chocolate frogs to you all.  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\ /  
\ /  
V 


End file.
